Mau?
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Mau? Tentu saja. Sesegera mungkin kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.


"Hah?"

Seorang cowok berambut hijau daun itu duduk menatap sahabatnya sambil sedikit menganga. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi saat melihat sms dari sahabatnya.

_[Oi, kau punya kondom tidak?]_

Begitulah kira-kira isi smsnya.

Mukjizat? Musibah? Ia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di dahi. Tumben sekali sahabatnya yang terkenal alim seantero cowok di kelasnya itu menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi.. kau ingin aku memberimu satu?" ia mulai bicara sendiri. "Akhirnya kau juga ikut mesum, kan sudah kubilang cowok itu tidak ada yang tidak mesum," lanjutnya hanya untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sahabatnya itu selalu menghindari apa pun yang berbau ecchi. Dengan gerakan cepat, jemari-jemari panjangnya mengetik beberapa kata dan langsung mengirimnya ke seberang sana.

'Yosh, biar dia sendiri yang ngambil,' batinnya tersenyum miris.

"Gumiya? Sms ke siapa?" seru cewek berparas sama sepertinya menghampiri bahunya dan langsung nempel di sana.

"Mmm.. ke Len, aku cuma membantunya sedikit," jawabnya—Gumiya pada kembarannya yang menggelayut manja padanya.

"Begitu.."

_Message Sent._

* * *

><p>"YESS!" Len nyaris saja melompat dari tempat duduknya yang semula.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan saya yang buat, tapi fic ini saya sendiri yang buat~<p>

A/N: 'Cuap cuap cuap' adalah kata2 dalam pikiran, "Cuap cuap cuap" adalah ucapan biasa. AU. OOC. Mesum tapi kurang mesum.

Warning: TYPO(S)! LEMON! ANEH! ABAL! Alur cepet~

* * *

><p><strong>SELAMAT MEMBACAA XDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mau?<span>_**

"S-stop.. Leen~" Rin berontak, nada mendesah terselip di mulutnya. Len dengan senang hati memegang tangan dan bahunya agar diam atau kalau tidak ia akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Rin mengerenyit merasakan betapa geli dan hangatnya lidah Len yang menelusuri tiap senti lehernya yang terekspos sempurna. Gigi Len yang putih menggigit lembut kulit leher Rin yang putih dan harum seraya menghirup bau memabukkan dari saudari kembarnya, menghisap lama bagian-bagian yang ia anggap sensitif hingga Rin kembali meneriakkan namanya.

"Rin.." ia menyudahi aktivitasnya, entah apa, tapi sesaat Rin merasa agak kecewa.

"Mau?" Len menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan sedikit memelas yang innocent tapi yah..pervertnya tidak terkira.

Lutut Rin melemas, dari sejak Len mulai menciuminya, lutut gadis ini sudah gemetaran tidak karuan. Apakah ini efek dari jantungnya yang siap meledak di dalam dadanya?

"Umm.." Rin tampak berpikir. "M-mau," ucapnya singkat sambil menundukkan kepala, kalau wajahnya yang sekarang disejajarkan dengan tomat—mungkin orang akan sulit membedakan mana wajah Rin dan mana yang tomat.

Len tersenyum jahil. Sudah ia duga Rin akan menjawab begitu. Len perlahan mengangkat tubuh Rin, ia tahu kok Rin akan ambruk bahkan sebelum ia menyerangnya lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, cowok tampan berwajah shota namun perkasa itu menurunkan tubuh kakaknya di atas sofa yang empuk di tengah ruang keluarga, tempat mereka sekarang. Tenang, orang tua mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan dengan mudah.

Rin menatap mata biru Len, seolah melihat matanya sendiri—tapi ia merasa mata Len lah yang indah dari pada dirinya. Sebaliknya, Len yang seolah bercermin saat melihat wajah Rin—tapi ia tetap saja menyebut wajah kembarannya itu yang termanis dan tercantik dari seluruh gadis yang ia kenal. Berapa orang gadis yang dikenalnya? Banyak. Tentu saja. Len sangat populer seantero sekolah—juga terkenal alim—karena itu banyak gadis-gadis menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sungguh."

Keduanya membisikkan hal yang sama di waktu yang sama bahkan dengan ekspresi sama.

Rin menautkan jemari lentik miliknya pada jemari-jemari Len yang kokoh.

"Beneran mau?" Len memastikan sekali lagi. Kan ia sudah pernah gagal sekali untuk melakukan 'itu' sampai tuntas dengan Rin.

"Tentu saja," Rin pun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Len langsung melumat bibir ranum gadis itu dengan senang hati, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Rin yang berpaut pada jari-jari miliknya. Rin tidak mau kalah, walau perutnya terasa jungkir balik, tetap saja ia tidak akan mau mengalah. Rin berusaha mendominasi gerakan bibir Len. Len tersenyum dalam hati melihat perlawanan Rin.

"Hngg.." tanpa sadar Rin mendesah terlalu kuat saat Len juga melakukan perlawanan dalam ciuman mereka. Kembali Len tersenyum licik di dalam hatinya.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas turun menelusuri perut Rin—masih berbalut piyama. Lalu menyusupkan tangan dalam piyama Rin yang tipis. Len meraba-raba apa saja yang bisa ia sentuh disana. Tangannya terhenti pada bukit kecil yang berada di antara kedua paha Rin.

"Hmmmh!" Rin membuka mulutnya saat Len menyentuh clitorisnya yang belum menegang.

Bingo! Ini dia.

Lidah Len langsung menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut Rin. Menjelajahi semua sudut manis yang bisa ia jangkau. Rin mengerang nikmat, ditambah jari-jari Len yang membelai manja miliknya di bawahnya.

Genggaman tangannya pada Rin ia lepaskan untuk segera membuka seluruh piyama Rin sambil terus melumat segala yang ada dalam mulut Rin dan tetap membelai milik Rin tanpa henti.

Len menatap Rin yang memejamkan matanya, menatapnya puas sambil meremas-remas dada gadis itu seolah sedang meremas susu sapi. Rin sudah tidak tahan lagi, tubunnya mengejang. Sesaat kemudian, ia mencapai orgasmenya.

Len menyudahi semua kegiatannya hanya untuk mencolek cairan yang dikeluarkan Rin dan menjilatinya, seolah ia baru pertama kali menikmati hal yang lebih manis dari madu. Rin terlihat kepayahan. Tapi Len pun sudah bisa merasakan celananya yang kian menyempit.

Len membuka paha Rin lebar-lebar. Rin agak kaget karena daerah kewanitaanya di sapa dinginnya AC di ruangan ini. Tapi itu tidak lama, sebab Len langsung melumat seluruh kewanitaan Rin dengan mulutnya yang hangat.

Rin tidak pernah bisa berhenti memanggil-manggil nama Len saat kembarannya itu mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya di dalam lorong Rin yang sudah sangat basah.

'Nanti…bisa muat tidak ya,' Len berpikir dalam hati sambil membuka belahan vagina Rin, dan memperlihatkan lorongnya. Len berpikir bahwa milik Rin masih terlalu kecil untuk dimasukinya nanti jadilah cowok itu memasukkan 2 jarinya membuat Rin mendesah—setengah berteriak. Len melakukan gerakan zig-zag di dalam sana, sesekali ia meregangkan kedua jarinya dalam diri Rin. Lagi. Rin mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua.

Len membuka resleting celana miliknya. Rin memandanginya dengan tatapan memelas. Entah apakah iblis penyebar nafsu atau memang keinginannya sendiri, ia ingin Len segera memasuki dirinya. Sesegera mungkin menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi milik Len seutuhnya.

Len mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanan miliknya dalam Rin—sudah memakai kondom tentunya.

"Tidaak! Aah, L-Len!" Rin menjerit, nafsu dan mulutnya sangat berlawanan. Len berhenti sebentar sambil menatap Rin.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya tenang, membiarkan kepala kebanggaan miliknya masih di muara vagina milik gadis itu.

"A-ah.. m..maksudku," Rin kebingungan. Len sama sekali tidak menggerakkan dirinya. Rin tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan. Tapi kenapa Len bisa setenang itu?

"Katakan 'aku mau', baru aku akan melanjutkannya~" ucap Len jahil sambil mengecup bibir ranum Rin yang sudah basah sekali akibat salivanya sendiri.

"Hnn.. L-Leen.."

"Tidak mau?"

"Bu—"

"Ya sudah.."

"Ahn—aku mauu!"

"…"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Len menghujamkan miliknya, ia tahu percuma saja bergerak pelan-pelan sebab sakitnya akan sama saja. Tanpa mendapat hambatan yang berarti Len menembus selaput di dalam sana. Len cepat-cepat melumat bibir gadis itu untuk meredam teriakan serta menenangkannya dari rasa sakit. Kuku-kuku Rin menanjap pada punggung Len hingga setengah mencakar kulit pemuda itu. Tapi Len sendiri tidak terlalu merasakan sakitnya sebab fokusnya kini sedang ada pada kebanggaan miliknya yang dihiasi darah—mengalir dari kewanitaan Rin.

Rin menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Isyarat Len boleh bergerak semaunya lagi.

Len pun tanpa basi-basi langsung mencengkram bukit kembar milik Rin sambil menghujamkan dirinya dengan kecepatan menggila. Rin berkali-kali, tidak, lebih tepatnya puluhan kali meneriakkan nama adik kembar yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu. Len juga sama saja. Ia sangat puas akan semua yang kakaknya berikan. Tidak ada kekurangan. Manis dan sempurna.

Rin kini sudah orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya, bagaimana dengan Len? Len terlihat belum juga mencapai klimaksnya. Sesaat Rin berpikir Len itu tidak puas dengan apa yang ia berikan.

"Hh.. Rin—aku sangat puas dengan semuanya. Sangat sempurna."

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Len mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sambil tetap memaju-mundurkan miliknya dalam diri Rin. Rin tersenyum, sambil memeluk tubuh Len yang berada di atasnya.

"Ugh!"

Len akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menggeram nikmat.

"Hyaaaaaaan!" sepertinya Rin pun mencapai klimaks juga. Kini keduanya tidak perlu khawatir karena sudah memakai pengaman.

* * *

><p>"Hng.." Rin mengucek-ngucek matanya.<p>

"Eh? Jam berapa ini?" ia cepat-cepat duduk sambil menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang ada di atas tubuh bugilnya. "Aku… ada di kamar?" Rin kebingungan melihat sekelilingnya. Seingatnya, malam tadi ia berada di ruang keluarga, dan bukan di kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun Rin?" sapa Len membuka gorden oranye bergambar jeruk milik Rin.

Rin agak silau dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, karena takut kau masuk angin..jadi setelah melakukan 'itu' aku membawamu kesini~" jelas Len.

"melakukan 'itu'…?" Rin menekankan kata 'itu' pada kalimatnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah. Ia langsung menutupi tubuhnya kembali saat sadar ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Len menyadari itu ikutan merona, tapi Len memang hebat—atau sudah terbiasa karena mesum—rona merah di wajahnya menghilang sebelum Rin sempat melihatnya.

"M-mandilah.. aku sudah buatkan sarapan," ucap Len melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sikap Len yang malu itu seolah menunjukkan mereka tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'.

Tiba-tiba Rin tersenyum jahil. Dengan cepat ia menangkap baju Len saat pemuda itu melewatinya.

"Mau mandi bersama?" tanyanya jahil.

"…"

"Len malu yaaaa?" Rin merasa bangga berhasil mengerjai adiknya ini. Masa' ia terus yang dikerjai sejak tadi malam.

"—kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu Rinny~" Len dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Rin—seolah tubuh kakak kembarnya itu hanyalah gumpalan kapas.

"A-apaaaa?"

* * *

><p>[Fin]<p>

* * *

><p>[<strong>omake<strong>]

"Serius?" tanya Gumiya hampir tersedak minumannya. Gumi yang lagi asik memeluk leher Gumiya (hobi nempel sama Gumiya) pun ikut kaget.

"Heh, dasar mesum." Gumiya terkekeh. Gumi memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Dia atau kau yang mesum, hm?" Gumi mencium pipi Gumiya. Gumiya hanya tersenyum, sepertinya pagi ini akan terjadi kesibukan dari aktivitas GumiyaxGumi di rumah mereka.

**END!**

* * *

><p>Selasaiiiiiiii! #cekik2 Len #digampar Rin<p>

Ng.. ehem~ #tarik nafas

Begini, sebenarnya fic ini adalah chapter keduanya 'When our Parents Aren't Home', tapi karena sudah terlanjur saya jadikan complete yah biar aja jadi sekuelnya wkwkwkwk

Jadi, kalau ada yang ga nyambung pas baca ini silahkan baca dulu yang 'When our Parents Aren't Home' itu.. tapi ga terlalu memperngaruhi juga, soalnya fic yang disini lebih full aja lemonnya #padahalgakhot2amat

Yosh~ maaf terlalu banyak bercuap-cuap

Mind to Review?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
